


The Inspector and the Geordie

by red2013



Category: Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2013/pseuds/red2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Morse realise he care for Lewis more deeply than as a colleagues.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Inspector and the Geordie

**Author's Note:**

> Morse realise he care for Lewis more deeply than as a colleagues.

On a summer evening Morse and Lewis are at the Trout pub in the beer garden,  
They are enjoying each other company,  
Morse quote poetry to Lewis from time to time.  
They look beyond the beer garden wall at the sunset.

Morse looked at Robbie and realised he love him deeply,  
He touched Robbie's hand and Robbie looked at him,  
Robbie know that something has changed between them,  
They leave the pub after finishing their pints.

Robbie touched Morse's cheek once they are in the car,  
Morse looked at him with his heart pumping so fast,  
He drive to his house, they go into the house.  
They move into the living room.

Robbie walked up to Morse and put his arms around him Morse' s waist,  
Robbie kissed Morse's lips so softly,  
Morse feel butterflies in his stomach after the kiss,  
They kissed more deeply as one.

At work they work together as a team,  
Morse still boss Lewis around about anything,  
Lewis know how to get Morse to focus on solving the cases, Morse encourage Lewis to read poetry, But Robbie like to listen his lover reading to him.  


Behind closed doors they sit more closely on the sofa listening to opera music,  
They hold hands and know they love each other as a couple,  
They have to keep their love as a secret,  
They love for each other until one day Morse passed away suddenly.


End file.
